Le dernier soir
by purpleultros
Summary: Prés-Sanctuaire : Camus est de retour au sanctuaire après huit longues années d'entrainement en Sibérie pour enquêter sur la mort mystérieuse de son maître. Le sanctuaire est loin d'être le havre de paix qu'il avait connu autre fois et ses anciens alliés ont changés au point qu'il ne peut plus se fier à personne. Milo/Camus


Disclaimer : Le chevaliers du Zodiaques ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est tant mieux. Laissons à César ce qui est à César.

Couple : Milo/camus

Note de l'auteur : Attention à mes précédentes lectrices et lecteurs. On est dans un registre sombre, très sombre.J'espère que les nouveaux lecteurs et les anciens apprécieront tout de même. C'est une fic en cinq chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre 1

"... Il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures et j'en suis désolé Camus. Makoto, ton maître, notre chevalier du verseau, nous a quitté..."

Après le long discours du chevalier de la balance, Camus ne se souvenait que de cette phrase. Pourtant cet envoyé du sanctuaire avait tenté de lui expliquer en détail la disparition tragique de cet homme qu'il considérait comme un père. Son maître était mort. Il avait sentit son cosmos disparaitre, mais avait refusé l'évidence jusqu'à la venue du chevalier de la balance. Toutes paroles de condoléances étaient perdues face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Doko semblait profondément navré. Camus n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir rencontré huit ans plus tôt avant son départ pour son entrainement en Sibérie, mais il en savait suffisamment sur le chevalier de la balance pour être au courant de sa réputation d'ermite. Son maître et lui avaient du être bons amis pour que le vieillard quitte sa retraite des Cinq Piques.

Voyant que le jeune Camus ne réagissait pas, l'étrange chevalier à la peau teinté de vert continua : " Tu vas devoir venir au sanctuaire pour la crémation et tout de suite après, tu revêtiras ton armure sacré. Maintenant que Makoto est mort, c'est toi désormais qui seras le chevalier du verseau. "

_Je vois. Le corps de mon maître est à peine froid et je dois prendre sa place?! _Mais Camus avait eu un entrainement stricte. L'ancien chevalier du verseau n'aurait pas souhaité qu'il se laisse envahir par ses émotions, même face à sa propre mort_. _

Il ravala sagement sa colère. _Il n'est que le messager, ce n'est pas de sa faute._

" Comment c'est arrivé? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une visite de routine au sanctuaire, il n'aurait jamais du se battre." Fini par articuler Camus.

Doko raconta à nouveau patiemment la façon dont son maître était partit. " D'après le grand pope, il l'aurait envoyé en mission contre des chevaliers renégats. Il les a battu mais il a été gravement empoisonné par une de leurs armes et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver."

Le vieux maître semblait à ce moment là encore plus courbé par le poids de ses années. Camus avait du mal à y croire. L'ancien chevalier du verseau lui avait semblé invincible. Une centaine de chevaliers n'aurait pas pu réussir à le battre aussi facilement, même s'ils possédaient lâchement des armes empoisonnées.

"Veux tu que je reste pour que nous en parlions, et que tu ne sois pas tout seul ici ce soir?" La compassion du vieux chevalier l'aurait touché en temps normal, mais il était las et ne voulait pas que cet inconnu le voit s'écrouler. Il tenta de refuser poliment mais son sourire ne fut qu'une grimace.

Lorsque le chevalier de la balance quitta enfin son Isba, Camus se sentit tomber à genoux contre la porte. Il allait se redresser quand une pensée absurde lui traversa l'esprit : "Est-ce qu'il m'a vraiment dit la vérité?"

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

La Sibérie était l'endroit le plus isolé au monde et sans son maître, il en prenait conscience pour la première fois. Il eu l'impulsion de courir après le chevalier de la balance pour trouver un peut de réconfort, mais il se retint à temps.

Il serra alors contre son cœur son porte bonheur. Ce soir il pouvait encore se lamenter, mais demain il serait le chevalier du verseau, dure, et intraitable.

* * *

Camus n'était pas le genre à se laisser intimider, mais il devait admettre que le sanctuaire était impressionnant. Il observait Athènes qui emplissait l'horizon, du haut de la fenêtre du temple de son maître. Plusieurs chevaliers du verseau c'était succédé dans ce temple majestueux et Camus avait presque l'impression de sentir leurs présences.

Il continua à ranger ses affaires avec un sentiment de rage qui le parcourait de la tête au pied. Ses mouvements étaient durs et violents. Il tenta de se changer les idées en pensant à d'autres choses. Il savait que le jour même, il devrait rencontrer les autres chevaliers d'or. Le sanctuaire était presque vide et il n'avait pas encore pu revoir ces personnes qu'il avait appelées "amis" étant enfant, mais qui lui était désormais étranger. Pourtant, certain d'entre eux lui avait laissé un souvenir impérissable. En particulier Saga qui les avait traité dés leurs arrivés au service d'Athéna comme des frères et Aioros qui autre fois était leur héros mais qui finalement les avait tous trahit.

En pensant à Saga, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu cet objet qu'il gardait toujours contre sa poitrine. Malgré ces quinze ans, il était toujours aussi attaché à ce petit bout de tissus qui lui avait longtemps porté chance. Son retour était une bonne occasion de le rendre à son propriétaire et d'en apprendre plus sur la disparition de son maître de la bouche de cet homme en qui il avait toute confiance.

Il sentit un cosmos inconnu s'approcher du temple du verseau. _Ce n'est pas Shura ou Aphrodite, alors qui cela peut il bien être? _Le cosmos semblait agressif, et pourtant le rendait étrangement nostalgique. Il décida de prendre par surprise cet intrus. Il s'approcha alors de la personne avec agilité tout en faisant preuve de prudence. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore d'armure pour le protéger.

Il observa la silhouette de l'homme qui s'était introduit dans ce temple. Il devait tout les deux être de la même taille, mais l'individu avait une silhouette plus musclé et surtout portait une armure d'or. L'homme se tourna de trois quart, permettant à Camus de reconnaître l'armure de ce chevalier d'or.

Il sortit de sa cachète et l'apostropha : "Scorpion, que viens tu faire chez mon maître sans y avoir été invité?"

L'homme eu un sourire ironique en entendant sa voix: "Ici c'est chez toi désormais, Camus. N'oublie pas que tu es le nouveau chevalier du verseau."

À cette pensée, une vive douleur traversa le cœur de Camus, Il n'avait pas réalisé que ce temple n'appartenait plus à Makoto désormais. Qui était cet homme et comment osait il le provoquer de cette façon?

Il s'approcha plus prêt, pour voir distinctement cette personne à l'attitude arrogante. L'homme l'observait. Son sourire était teinté, malgré la douceur de son regard, d'un cynisme qui n'échappa pas à Camus. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un et il semblait avoir le même âge que lui. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais les souvenirs lui échappaient étrangement. Les jours qu'il avait passé au sanctuaire avait toujours été flou dans son esprit.

Quand le chevalier du scorpion réalisa qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, son sourire disparut et une déception sincère se peignit sur son visage. " Camus, c'est moi. C'est Milo."

Camus n'en cru pas ces oreilles. Il aurait dû le savoir tout de suite! Milo avait été son meilleur ami à l'époque. On disait d'eux, qu'ils étaient inséparables! Il éprouvait presque de la joie de retrouver cette personne qui avait été si importante pour lui. Cependant, l'homme qui se dressait devant lui avait une toute autre aura que le petit garçon. Il donnait l'impression d'être confiant et dangereux, alors que son petit Milo avait été maladroit et surtout très malade.

"Milo? Impossible! Tu étais si fragile, tu avais ces problème de santé et..."

"J'ai grandi. Comme tout le monde." L'interrompit le scorpion " je n'ai plus besoin de qui que ce soit pour guérir mon cœur malade."

" Je vois. Je suis heureux que tu te portes bien. " Et Camus le pensait vraiment. Mais le silence retomba à nouveau comme un voile. Milo tournait désormais autour de lui, l'observant sous toute les coutures. Camus ce tenait droit comme un " i ", tentant de dissimuler son malaise face au regard acérer du scorpion. Il avait toujours été timide ...

"Toi aussi, tu as bien grandi..." Constata enfin Milo, appréciateur. "Je me souviens d'un petit garçon un peut trop grassouillet et qui avait des sourcils bizarres. Au moins ça, ça n'a pas changé. Par contre le reste est devenu très agréable à regarder."

Camus étouffa un juron. Quand ils avaient sept ans, Milo aimait déjà se moquer sans malice de ces sourcils, mais l'adulte face à lui, cherchait clairement à le provoquer. Et le fait qu'il lui fasse du gringue était encore pire.

" Tu sais, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et si tu es partant, continues sur ce ton." Gronda Camus.

"Holà, tout doux. J'étais juste venu voir si tu étais toujours le même, et je vois que si physiquement tu as changé, tu es toujours aussi... sanguin. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour un chevalier des glaces."

" Qu'est ce que tu connais des chevaliers des glaces, Scorpion? "

" Suffisamment pour savoir que le précédent est mort, Verseau."

" Je t'interdis de parler de mon maître!"

" Alors essaies de me faire taire."

Pendant leur échange, le scorpion s'était rapproché, menaçant. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Camus. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre prêt à bondir. L'ongle écarlate du Scorpion brillait d'une lumière inquiétante. La température sous l'effet du Cosmos de Camus avait baissé de plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes et le temple se couvrait d'une mince couche de givre. La rage qu'il éprouvait était sur le point d'exploser, et il s'apprêtait à utiliser son cosmos, armure ou pas armure, quand une voix, les interrompit.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, il y a un problème?"Fit un homme brun, de grande taille, et au visage sévère. Camus le reconnu instantanément contrairement à Milo. Shura les regardait, désapprobateur.

Milo ne quitta pas des yeux Camus mais répondit quand même au chevalier du Capricorne.

"On ne faisait que discuter. On avait tellement de choses à se dire. Après tout on était les meilleurs amis du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il nous_laisse_." Le ton du Scorpion était moqueur et méprisant. Mais Camus comprit que le chevalier était plein de rancune envers lui. Pourquoi était il aussi en colère? C'était Milo qui n'avait jamais répondu à ses lettres, pas le contraire. C'était Camus qui avait été trahit.

Camus décida qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire un scandale dés son retour. " C'est vrai. Il a raison. Mais il se fait tard et il allait partir."

Le scorpion lui prit alors la main et la serra dans la sienne fermement, dans un geste faussement respectueux." On reprendra cette conversation après que tu ais reçu ton armure."

Camus comprit le défit derrière ces paroles et lui lança un sourire féroce :

" Avec plaisir Scorpion, j'ai hâte d'y être." Le scorpion lui adressa un clin d'œil charmeur et sortit; passant à côté de Shura sans lui accorder un regard. Le capricorne attendit que son collègue se soit éloigné pour s'intéresser à Camus.

" Bienvenue Camus du verseau, je vois que tu te fais déjà des amis..."

Camus soupira, mais accepta la remontrance à peine voilée du chevalier du capricorne et le laissa continuer.

" J'aurai aimé que l'on se revoit dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant, Le pope m'a chargé de faire vite et de venir te chercher. Il souhaiterait te voir pour te remettre les affaires de ton maître en main propre."

_Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour maintenant. À part si l'armure du verseau ou le pope ne me juge pas digne de servir Athéna..._ réalisa Camus avec une certaine inquiétude.

Quelque chose avait du passer sur son visage car Shura lui pris l'épaule d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais ne fut que profondément gênant l'un pour l'autre. Camus cependant eu le cœur un peut plus léger. Le chevalier du capricorne avait un tempérament très proche du sien : il était discret et son apparence calme, cachait une forte personnalité.

Il irait sans doute voir son voisin après son entretien avec le pope pour en apprendre un peut plus sur sa place en tant que chevalier. Peut être que ce serait un bon moyen de se détendre.

* * *

Shura le mena vers la maison du pope. Ils passèrent discrètement dans le temple d'Aphrodite qui leur adressa à peine un regard. Il était complètement absorbé, au milieux de ses roses rouges, s'occupant d'elles avec la douceur dont ferait preuve une mère entourée de ses enfants. Camus ne put qu'admirer l'homme dont la beauté était sans égal.

Mais la personne qui lui avait autre fois fait battre le cœur n'était pas le chevalier du poisson. Son premier amour était un homme honnête, fort et droit. Il possédait toutes les qualités que Camus rêvait de démontrer un jour. À la pensé de cet homme, il se sentit rougir. Camus était très inquiet à l'idée de le revoir. Est ce qu'il aurait autant changé que Milo? Est ce qu'il allait se retrouver sans un seul allier dans cette communauté ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il se trouvait devant le grand Pope. Il se présentât tout en s'inclinant face au saint homme. Mais quand il releva la tête et que son regard se posa sur le masque sinistre, il eu soudain un haut le cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressentit autre fois une telle frayeur face au pope, comme dissimulé au fin fond de sa mémoire. Il eu d'un seul coup une vision de ce même masque ensanglanté.

Le pope s'était mis à parler, mais son discours était comme bloqué par son esprit encore sous le choque de son hallucination. Il avait dû lui poser une question car Shura lui faisait signe de répondre au représentant d'Athéna.

Camus lui demanda faiblement de se répéter. Le pope accepta patiemment :

"Camus, " Dit il d'un ton solennel " Aujourd'hui, tu vas à nouveau faire connaissance avec ton armure sacré."

Camus ressentit à la fois de l'excitation et de la peur. Est ce qu'elle n'allait pas le rejeter comme dans certain de ses cauchemars?

La voix du Pope s'éleva dans la salle et le fit sursauter." Armure du Verseau, reconnais tu ton nouveau maître?"

Camus regarda avec appréhension l'armure. Le silence était étouffant. Le visage féminin dessiné sur l'armure semblait l'observer à son tour. Quand il posa la main sur celle ci, il comprit qu'en elle raisonnait la même tristesse qu'il éprouvait face à la mort de son maître. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues se mirent enfin à couler et elles firent échos à celles qui semblaient apparaitre sur les traits délicats de l'armure. Un lien profond était né entre eux, et c'était comme retrouver Makoto une nouvelle fois. Elle se disloqua dans les airs et vint se déposer sur lui comme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il sécha ses larmes d'un geste vif et demanda au pope dans une révérence, l'autorisation de les quitter.

Il était désormais prêt à visiter son maître une toute dernières fois.

* * *

Le corps de son maître était étendu face à lui. Il semblait paisible, comme endormis. Camus lui prit cette main qui autre fois, l'avait soulevé vers le ciel ou c'était attardé dans ces cheveux dans un geste paternel. Il se pencha pour déposer un dernier baisé sur le front de Makoto.

Le japonais avait été un puissant et admirable guerrier. Camus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son maitre ait pu perdre un combat. Pris d'une curiosité morbide et aveuglé par la douleur, il souleva la chemise de l'homme pour voir la blessure infligé par l'armes des renégats. Il trouva quatre marques de blessures rondes comme des stigmates ou plus précisément, _comme des piqûres_.

Camus frissonna. La blessure n'était ni tuméfié, ni d'une couleur particulière. Rien à voir avec un empoisonnement. Pourquoi lui avait-on mentit?

Camus se rappelait que son maître n'avait pas voulu lui donner ses raisons pour aller au sanctuaire, mais il avait semblé très préoccupé juste avant de le quitter, voir effrayé.

Camus ne savait pas si c'était la tristesse qui le faisait délirer mais il commençait à penser que sa mort avait peut être été prémédité.


End file.
